


A Manhattan Holiday

by Konjiki_no_Yoake



Series: Birthday & Holidays [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas in New York, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Manhattan, New Year's Kiss, They can't stop spoiling each other, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konjiki_no_Yoake/pseuds/Konjiki_no_Yoake
Summary: Yuuri wants to surprise Victor for his birthday to make up for his outburst during his own surprise party and they end up in Manhattan for the holidays.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Birthday & Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Manhattan Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keela_1221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keela_1221/gifts).



> Thanks to a lovely beta reader (Thank you, Keela!) in a fabulous Discord server (Coffee&Tutti's LoveCafe) I was able to finish this. Not in time for Vitya's birthday, but at least in time for the New Year.
> 
> It just kept going. Brevity was never my forte, and these two goofs can't stop making out.

Victor’s summons to Yakov’s office wasn’t unusual. Seeing Yuuri and Lilia already there _was_ a bit unusual, however, and it caught him by surprise when he entered. The look of surprise was obvious on his face. “Oh? Yuuri, Lilia,” he greeted them both cheerfully, “I wasn’t expecting you both?” Victor’s attention briefly turned to Yakov, who gestured for him to take a seat.

“Hey, Vitya,” Yuuri smiled back just as cheerfully. Victor entered and gave Yuuri a quick, sweet kiss to his lips upon approach.

“Vitya,” Lilia replied with a dignified nod of her head. “Good to see you again. You’re too much of a stranger in ballet these days.”

Victor chuckled and took a seat. “I’ve been pretty busy, Lilia, but I’ll try to make some time soon,” he promised.

Once Victor was seated comfortably in a chair next to Yuuri, Yakov began. “I need you and Yuuri to go to Manhattan and scout a skater,” he said in his gruff Russian accent. As always, he struck an imposing figure sitting as he did in his big chair on the other side of his grand desk. 

Victor straightened in his seat. “Oh? When?” he asked, taking a look over at Yuuri who was still looking at Yakov. _Ah, what a perfect profile he has…_

“You will arrive at LaGuardia Airport the 22nd and return to Pulkovo the 27th,” Yakov stated, nonchalantly rifling through paperwork.

“That’s… In **two days**!” Victor exclaimed, his attention snapping to Yakov, incredulous. “We have students! There’s no time to make the proper arrangements!”

“They’ve already been made.” Yakov found what he was looking for on his desk - two first-class, round-trip tickets to Manhattan from Pulkovo. He handed them over to Victor. “Georgi and Yura will handle your students while you’re gone. And, Yura has already offered to take care of Makkachin. I’ll email you the rest of the details.”

Staring open-mouthed at the lavish tickets, Victor was stunned. “First-class tickets to _scout_?”

Yakov shrugged, clasping his hands together. “It was all very last minute, and flying into Manhattan at this time of the year is already a nightmare. It was these or cargo, Vitya.”

Victor frowned, still staring at the tickets. “Well, Yuuri, what do you think?” he asked his husband.

Yuuri smiled and then thoughtfully closed his eyes. “I mean, I guess we could fly in cargo. Keep all the pets company?”

“Yuuri! That's not-!” Victor cried, exasperated. “Well, what about a hotel? They’re sure to be booked due to the season, and I know you’re not springing for a penthouse for the week,” he finished, smugly. 

“That’s where I come in. I have a brownstone in Lenox Hill, so you won’t have to worry about hotel accommodations while you’re there,” Lilia told them as she opened her clutch. She pulled out a set of house keys and a business card with an address on it. “I’ll text you both the security codes the morning you leave.”

Yuuri was unusually silent. “Yuuri? You don’t have anything to say?” Secretly, he was hoping Yuuri would object because they’d already made plans to spend Victor’s birthday together - they hadn’t - and put an end to this ridiculous idea of flying across the world to scout a skater during the holiday season in America. What a delightful pain in the ass it sounded like it would be.

Never mind that this year would be the first year he and Yuuri would get the chance to be together **on** Victor’s birthday. And, although, they’d still be together, trying to act the role of a salesman on his birthday did not invoke romantic sentiments.

Uneasy and turning red, Yuuri anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. “I-I don’t feel comfortable refusing Yakov… I’m still new here,” he replied, averting eye contact.

Huffing and sitting up straight in his seat, Victor sighed, “Fine.” Victor stood and stored the tickets safely away in his document holder. “Anything else? I’ve got students to get back to,” he asked with a quick head flick, sending glittering platinum through the air, his classic fake smile smoothed over his features.

“No, that is all. Thank you, Vitya,” Yakov said, nodding.

***

Dark sunglasses hid his eyes. A long, brown trench coat hid his stylish fitted black turtleneck and fitted black slacks. A large, black scarf wrapped around his neck and sleek black gloves protected Victor from the crisp Manhattan weather. A messenger bag slung across his body completed the look as he strolled casually, his winning smile plastered across his lips.

Behind him, pushing a luggage cart bogged down with two trunks and two suitcases, and wrapped in his favorite brown jacket, his favorite cat-ear beanie covering his head and signature medical mask covering his face, his own backpack on his back, Yuuri struggled to keep up. It had been an incredibly long flight in silence. It had been an incredibly long past two days, if Yuuri was honest. It would continue to be until Victor figured out what was really going on.

***

“I want to surprise Victor for his birthday,” Yuuri said, sitting across from Yakov and next to Lilia the week prior. “But I’m going to need some help doing it.”

Yakov and Lilia sat quietly, both with their mouths slightly parted. Shocked that Yuuri felt comfortable enough to approach them on his own. “Oh?” Lilia was the first to reply. “How so?”

Turning a bit red, Yuuri did his best to not make himself small. “Well, I wanted to take him somewhere. This will be the first one we’ll get to spend together, and…” blushing harder, Yuuri continued, “after the surprise party you all had for me, well, I wanted to do something for Vitya. Especially after my outburst.”

Yuuri was certain that had Lilia not been present, Yakov would have turned Yuuri down flat. Thankfully, Yuuri and Lilia got along well, due to Yuuri being such a fantastic ballet dancer and amiable student. Before Yakov could put up much of a fight, Lilia had suggested New York City. For a couple of reasons: one she owned a brownstone in the city, so this being on such short notice there would be no problem with a place to stay.

“I will also gift you the tickets to get there and back,” Lilia stated, pulling out her tablet and tapping furiously at it.

“Wait, you don’t-” Yuuri began to object.

“Now, Lilia, wait just a moment,” Yakov tried to object as well. He was immediately dismissed.

Without removing her attention from what she was doing, Lilia replied to them both. “Yuuri, consider this a birthday gift and holiday gift to you both. I have so many frequent flyer miles, I’ll never use them all, so it’s truly nothing. And, Yakov,” she sighed, turning only her eyes to him, “Vitya deserves this time away. They both do. We can cover them for less than a week.”

Suddenly, Yuuri’s phone pinged and he checked his messages. Yuuri was certain his eyes bulged out of his head. “Lilia, this is too much!”

***

“Yakov still hasn’t sent me the rest of the details as he promised he would,” Victor huffed, checking his messages as they made their way through the airport. “And, he doesn’t seem in any immediate hurry to respond to my messages. At least Lilia sent her email when she said she would.”

“He’s probably busy.” As they continued on, Yuuri caught sight of a sign. “Is that…” he began, squinting, “is that our name?” 

Pulling his attention from his phone, Victor first looked at Yuuri, then in the direction he was looking. “Hm?” Sure enough, there was a sign with KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV written in crisp, bold letters, held by a driver. “What is this now? Is Yakov going senile?”

Grateful for the mask and knowing it was part of Victor’s birthday gift, Yuuri grinned, replying, “Maybe he feels poorly for sending us on this trip and this is his way of saying ‘sorry.’”

Victor snorted and removed his expensive sunglasses, tucking them away in a case then into his pocket. “Even when he’s obviously wrong, his apologies are never this grand, Yuuri,” Victor chuckled, wryly. “Whatever, I’m tired and I just want to get out of these clothes and take a long, hot soak in what Lilia described as the World’s Best Soaking Tub, and then eat what she claims to be the Best Pizza in Town.”

***

Trunks and suitcases loaded, Victor and Yuuri climbed into the towncar and began the fifteen-minute trip from LaGuardia to Lenox Hill. Silent, Victor rested his chin on his fist and gazed out the window at the winter wonderland outside as they passed by cars, trees, and sidewalks covered in snow. Lights and holiday baubles decorated these same trees, but the buildings as well. If he didn’t feel so melancholy, Victor would probably find it all quite charming and lovely. He sighed, his free hand settling on the seat between him and Yuuri. Absently, he played with his wedding ring. 

Yuuri clicked away on his phone, alerting Lilia and Yura that he and Victor landed safely and were now on their way to Lilia’s brownstone. Not waiting for a reply from either, Yuuri stored his phone in his backpack and grasped Victor’s hand. “I love you,” he said, quietly. 

Startled, Victor’s head snapped in Yuuri’s direction. “I love you, too, Yuuri,” he gasped. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be so distant, it’s just… I was hoping we’d get to spend my birthday unfettered by business.” Casting his eyes downward, Victor sighed.

Yuuri lifted Victor’s hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. “I know.”

Annoyed, Victor scoffed, all pretenses of presenting with a smile gone within their comfortable marriage, “You _know_. Then _why_ didn’t you fight harder when Yakov sent us off to _America_ **days** before my birthday?!” Removing his hand from Yuuri’s, Victor crossed his arms over his chest, and returned his attention out the window to the snowy day.

“Vitya,” Yuuri replied, softly. The loss of warmth from Victor’s hand made his heart ache a little. “C’mon.”

Victor didn’t respond, remaining mute the rest of the ride to the brownstone. And, once they arrived, he continued the treatment until their luggage was safely inside. “Fine, I’m going to take a shower before I soak,” Victor stated, finally breaking the silence, digging through one trunk for the plush robe he’d packed right there in the foyer. “Please order us a pizza?” he asked, sauntering off toward the master bedroom. “I’m starving.”

“Okay,” Yuuri replied, Victor missing the grin highlighting his features. Yuuri took the moment to do as his birthday boy asked, and ordered a pizza for delivery from the place Lilia suggested. Taken care of quickly, Yuuri then started to remove his jacket when-

“YUURI!! WHAT IS THIS?!” Victor shrieked from deep inside the brownstone.

Hanging the jacket up and doing his best to hide the glee in his voice, Yuuri called back, “What is what?!” He was in no hurry to get to the bedroom.

“Get in here!!! Hurry up!!!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he muttered, rounding the corner. “What is- Oof!”

Throwing himself into Yuuri’s arms, causing them both to tumble to the ground, Victor cried, “Yuuuuuriiii~!” Holding Yuuri’s face in his hands, Victor covered it in kisses. “You *mwah* wonderful *mwah* beautiful *mwah* gorgeous *mwah* thoughtful *mwah* _sneaky_ *mwah* husband!!!”

Laughing at the outburst, but basking in having successfully pulled off surprising Victor, Yuuri lay at the mercy of Victor’s veneration. “I’m happy you’re happy, Vitya,” he giggled throughout the smooches. “That’s what’s important.”

When one entered the master bedroom, the first thing one was greeted with was an antique, Victorian-style table centered at the end of the lavishly made-up king-sized bed. Golden-gilded legs and frame, marble top. A beautiful piece that fit perfectly within the aesthetic of the entire home. With its soft color palette throughout, consisting of pinks and blues, greens and yellows, purple a bold accent in carefully chosen places; muslin curtains hung from each window.

On top of the ornamental table sat the largest, most stunning arrangement of red roses Victor had ever received next to a smallish decorative holiday tree seemingly made from all things candy cane and peppermint candies, evergreen, and ribbons. Most prominent are three large peppermint wheels, each with an elaborate envelope dated in whimsical penmanship. _Victor’s Birthday Eve Eve, Victor’s Birthday Eve, Victor’s Birthday!!!_ All were situated in classic medal formation with the 25th centered at the top.

“Happy, who’s happy? I’m _elated_ , Yuuri~! Ecstatic! Excited!” Victor kissed Yuuri sweetly, but passionately. “Oh, you wonderful, sneaky, man! _Of_ _course_ _, you know_!!”

On the ground beneath Victor, Yuuri was reminded of their first public kiss in Beijing, and he couldn’t help but grin softly. “Ah, I wanted to make it up to you.”

Not entirely happy about it, Victor sat back to gaze down at his stealthy husband - maybe Yuuri really _was_ a ninja? - curiosity clouding his features. “Make what up to me?”

Yuuri blinked rapidly. _He really hasn’t given it a second thought, meanwhile, I’m over here fretting like a maniac._ “My behavior during my surprise party,” he whispered, casting his eyes to the side.

It still took Victor half a second to catch up. “Oh! Oh, Yuuri~,” he sighed with a smile, his body relaxing. “Enough of that,” he said, officially putting it in the past. “Honestly, if I had the energy right now, I’d have my way with you right here,” he grinned, leaning down and kissing Yuuri deeply, eventually breaking it with a tired whine, “but I’m tired, hungry, and I feel gross from such a long flight.” 

Collapsing on Yuuri, Yuuri gathered Victor in his arms. “It’s fine, you’re going to want to conserve your energy, anyway,” he mentioned, off-handedly.

“Oh?” Color Victor curious.

“Mm, if you want to open the first envelope, you can,” Yuuri smiled, looking over at the festive tree.

“Envelope…?” Victor took the moment to _really_ look at the tree and realized the roses, tree, and trip weren’t his only gifts. “Yuuri~, what have you done?” Removing himself from Yuuri, Victor went to the tree and saw three fancy envelopes. Plucking one off he read the caption out loud, more to himself than to Yuuri, “Victor’s Birthday Eve Eve?” Thinking about it for a split second, he said, “Tomorrow?”

“Mm. Open it,” Yuuri coaxed, nearing Victor and wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist. Tucking his cheek securely in between Victor’s shoulder blades, Yuuri nuzzled him close as he absorbed the subtle sensation of Victor’s movements through the articulation of the muscles in his back while opening the parchment. Yuuri felt Victor’s gasp before he heard it. He loved moments like this.

“Tickets to a special engagement of Hedwig?!” Victor spun in Yuuri’s arms, wrapping his own around his husband and lifting him into the air in a huge hug. “Yuuuuriiiiii~!!!”

Laughing, Yuuri replied, “That’s just in the afternoon, you didn’t finish looking.”

“Huh?” Victor was reluctant to return Yuuri to the ground.

“Here,” Yuuri said, pulling out pamphlets detailing the best shopping at Rockefeller center and showing them to Victor. “We can go shopping before or after. Or both, if that’s what you feel like,” Yuuri smiled from his perch in Victor’s arms.

“Ah, Yuuri,” Victor sighed, finally relinquishing Yuuri to the floor, but still holding him lovingly, “how’d I get so lucky?” Victor thought he might melt into Yuuri right then and there, the man felt so perfect in his arms.

***

Victor woke up wired and excited the following morning. Knowing he’d be unable to sleep any longer, Victor escaped the bed, tossed on his robe, tucked the blanket around Yuuri, took a picture of his sweet sleeping prince, posted it to his favorite SNS feed, then found his way to the well-stocked and beautifully designed and decorated kitchen. Briefly, Victor wondered why the kitchen was so well stocked, but dismissed it as none of his business. He wasn’t going to ask a bunch of needless questions while on vacation with Yuuri. It didn’t matter.

Deciding he was in the mood for a traditional American breakfast, Victor cooked up some bacon and eggs, toasted a couple of bagels, covering them in the appropriate amount of cream cheese, then made some coffee and heated some water for tea in case that was what Yuuri preferred when he woke.

Yuuri rolled over in bed, stretched and reached out for Victor, but found him gone. “Bitya?” he called out, sleep still weighing on him. It’s not long before he smells breakfast and coffee. “Did he seriously cook breakfast on his birthday vacation?” Quickly, Yuuri scrambled out of bed, took care of business in the restroom, and went to find Victor, spying him at the small dining table in the space. “Vitya?”

Tablet in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, and sitting quite relaxed in his seat, Victor looked up from what he was reading, a smile splitting his face as soon as his eyes landed on Yuuri. “Yuuri!” Setting both things down, Victor stood and took long, quick strides to his husband, scooping him up into a sensual hug. “How’d you sleep? I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“N-no,” Yuuri replied, forcing himself not to wrap his legs around his husband’s waist, and keep his sleepy, but threatening erection at bay. “Well, I don’t think so. I smelled food and coffee as soon as I was awake, though,” he said, giggling and giving in and wrapping his legs around Victor. Victor didn’t seem as though he was going to put Yuuri down anytime soon. “But, you made breakfast? You should have woken me to do it. It’s my turn to spoil you.”

Tilting his head up and catching Yuuri’s lips with his own, Victor let the moment linger, simply enjoying the mingling of their breath, the way Yuuri’s ass felt in his large hands. “Mm,” he moaned, eventually breaking the kiss, his tongue flicking out savoring the taste of Yuuri on his lips, “I was too wired to sit still. It’s fine, solnyshko. Are you hungry?”

Glancing over, Yuuri saw the effort Victor put into breakfast and smiled, still a little drunk from the kiss. “Yeah, I can definitely eat.”

“Fantastic, we have plenty of time before the matinee,” Victor replied, grinning and placing a sweet kiss full on Yuuri’s lips, then setting him down. “Coffee or tea?”

“Ah, coffee for now,” Yuuri replied, sitting down, joined by Victor as he poured Yuuri’s coffee. “We should go over the logistics for today while we eat.”

Victor decided first to enjoy a leisurely meal with Yuuri, followed by an equally languid, fully clothed make-out session before making their way to the Belasco for that afternoon’s engagement. Because Victor knew if even one article of clothing came off, they’d never make it to Hedwig.

And, oh, what a show it was! Victor was enamoured throughout. Clapping and laughing loudly, singing and even dancing in the aisle. Audience participation was probably his favorite bit. Everyone, including the couple, shouting out funny answers to Hedwig’s equally silly questions. Until afterward when they got to meet and get photos with the star of the show. John Cameron Mitchell. _That_ was the real surprise. The special engagement was his one-time return to stage as the infamous Hedwig. 

Taking pictures with JCM, Victor was _beside_ himself like a schoolboy. It had been quite some time that Victor felt this giddy meeting someone he’d admired for his entire life. One of the things Victor took pride in was the constant reminders that people thought the two looked incredibly similar. And, like a starstruck idiot, Victor said as much. Immediately wishing he could take the words back. But rather than scoff at the idea, what Victor heard next made him blink. “Eh?”

A wide, meaningful smile appeared on JCM’s face and an arm found its way around Victor’s shoulders, then he looked at Yuuri. “Could you get a photo of me and my twin?” JCM asked, so politely both men thought they’d faint.

“O-oh, of course!” Yuuri smiled, brightly, quickly complying with the request, snapping several fun images of Victor and JCM. Bowing gratefully, Yuuri thanked JCM for helping make the day so special for his husband before parting ways.

“Yuuri~! Be sure to post those quickly!” Victor requested, dancing freely down the sidewalk on their way to Rockefeller Center, which was mere blocks away. “Ah, my heart is still racing!” he exclaimed, glomping onto Yuuri. “What an amazing show!”

Yuuri’s own heart was bursting. Seeing Victor so unabashedly happy and free made his skin tingle. “I’m so glad you had a wonderful time, Vitya.”

“Mm!” Victor nodded, enthusiastically, then grabbed Yuuri’s hand. “I know what I want to do next!”

Yuuri wasn’t entirely surprised when Victor pulled him into an iconic clothing store upon arriving at the Center. It was when Victor asked for help purchasing a suit for his husband. _Wait a second…_ Yuuri thought, _I’m the husband._ “Hang on, Vitya,” he objected. “This is _your_ birth week! Why are you buying _me_ a suit?!”

Victor responded, “ _Because_ it’s my birth week! I want to dress my husband because it’ll make me happy to see my sexy husband in a suit fitted perfectly to him.” As he spoke, he looked through a catalogue of suits. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he gasped with a smile. “Ah! This one!” he said, pointing out a Regent Fit Sharkskin suit in a lovely shade of blue to a salesperson.

“Excellent choice, sir.”

“Victor,” Yuuri tried once more to object, “I don’t-”

Turning to Yuuri, a pout on his full lips, Victor cut him off. “Yuuuuriii~,” he purred, closing the distance between them. Grasping Yuuri’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, Victor closed the remaining distance, their noses barely touching, “if I’m going to be honest, this is more for me than it is for you. Consider it… Lingerie if you like, but this is happening.” 

To punctuate his statement, Victor’s tongue dashed out from behind his lips, quickly lapping Yuuri’s, causing Yuuri to yelp. “Vi-vitya!” he gasped, a lovely blush spreading over his cheeks, absently licking his lips.

Giggling and pulling away, Victor moved to choose a shirt and tie to go with the suit. “You’re so easy, solnyshko. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

Yuuri was fitted for his suit and while they waited for the alterations, Victor’s following stops were to take a few hasty snaps in front of the Rockefeller Tree, then two different candy shops, a shoe store - Yuuri needed the right pair of shoes for his new suit, obviously - and finally, FAO Schwarz. They didn’t end up purchasing anything for themselves from the famous toy store, but it was a dream come true for Victor’s inner child.

“Oh, Yuuri, this place is a wonderland!” Victor cried with glee as the pair perused the three separate floors of the iconic store. “I wish I could buy _all of it_!”

“You sure you don’t want to get a little something for perhaps Yura? For watching Makka, I mean,” Yuuri suggested as they stood admiring a section of toys, holding Victor’s hand.

“You mean more than the chocolates and leopard print shoes we’ve already gotten him?” Victor asked, teasing in his voice. “Oh, don’t forget the jacket.”

“He’ll love those shoes, though!” Yuuri defended, haughtily. “ _And_ the jacket!”

Laughing and pulling Yuuri into a hug and kissing his crown, Victor agreed, “Yes, he will. He will also adore this Potya look-a-like stuffie,” he finished, showing Yuuri a stuffed animal he’d already chosen for the teenager pushing twenty.

Yuuri smiled brightly and gave his hubby a quick peck on his lips. “Let’s get this and head back to the brownstone after we pick up that suit, it should be ready by now,” he suggested, giving Victor a gentle tug.

“Following you, my prince,” Victor replied, happily following Yuuri.

***

Before bed Yuuri allowed Victor to open the envelope marked _Victor’s Birthday Eve_. Inside Victor found tickets for Santa at the Rink for the afternoon and Rockettes tickets that evening. Only, instead of being excited, Victor frowned. “Yuuri,” he sighed, “I didn’t pack my-” Turning to Yuuri, Victor’s eyes widened, then he grinned. “Haha, silly me.”

Yuuri stood nearby holding Victor’s skates in his hands, a satisfied smirk on his lips. “Nn, but I did.”

“Of course, you did.”

***

The following morning Victor once again woke before Yuuri and decided to make them spinach and mushroom omelettes, coffee, tea, and this time mimosas. Otherwise, they carried on as they had the day prior with a languorous makeout session, dressed and ready for an afternoon with Santa at the Rink.

Arriving at the rink, both men were once again awed by the giant holiday tree displayed prominently above the rink and the famous statue of Prometheus. Even during the day it was a splending sight to behold, and more obligatory photos were snapped prior to lacing up their skates and commencing their date with Santa. 

Victor wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but there were _so many_ people at the rink to see Santa! So many people on skates! For the first time in an incredibly _long_ time, Victor saw how many people enjoyed ice skating for the _fun_ of it. Not to _win_ something from it. All the faces with smiles on them, the sounds of laughter and giggles of children warmed Victor straight through.

There were a **lot** of people there vying for a photo with Santa, so Victor decided to spend the time waiting their turn leading Yuuri through their Duetto weaving through the crowd with effortless ease. Like two graceful swans they managed to enchant everyone around them, even Santa, who had stopped moving and watched the pair bare their love to the rink. By the end of it, the men were brought back to reality via the sound of applause and whistles.

“Oh, I guess we got a little carried away?” Yuuri asked, rubbing the back of his neck, less embarrassed than he thought he’d be. Something about skating with Victor made Yuuri feel fearless.

“Ah, I can never help it when we skate together, solnyshko,” Victor replied with a smile, snuggling closer.

“Omg, it’s the Katsuki-Nikiforovs!” an excited voice squealed in a very loud whisper. 

“Uh oh,” Victor giggled, pretending to hide in Yuuri’s flushed neck, “we’ve been spotted!”

Just then, Santa appeared next to the couple and said, rather sheepishly, “This is unusual, but I’m-” he paused and took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m a really big fan. Can I get my picture with you both?”

An interesting turn of events as they were in fact there to get their picture with Santa! Obviously, they obliged telling Santa as much, making his day and that of everyone around them. A much jollier Santa could be seen spreading holiday cheer for the rest of the afternoon.

“Oh my, that was _fun_ , solnyshko!” Victor sighed, loudly with his arms outstretched, his head tossed back, carefree. Walking back to the brownstone, Victor couldn’t help but spin in circles. Lagging slightly behind, Yuuri enjoyed his husband’s happiness. “I’d forgotten what it was like to skate just to _skate_.” He sounded as though a weight had lifted from him that he didn’t know he was carrying. “I feel so _free_ , Yuuri!”

“It was pretty refreshing, wasn’t it?” Yuuri agreed, his rosy cheeks puffing up into a grin. “It’ll make our return to our students that much more meaningful, don’t you think?”

“Mm, but don’t you go and try to wish away my remaining days, Yuuri,” Victor warned, playfully.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. We still have the Rockettes tonight and some fun things for tomorrow,” Yuuri promised.

After their bath that evening, Yuuri made a fire in the fireplace while Victor made them some hot cocoa, complete with whipped cream, chocolate shavings and cinnamon on top. Once in the bedroom, Victor set the tray of yumminess on the marble table at the foot of the bed and chose two candy canes from his peppermint tree and stuck one in each cup.

“Ah, those look beautiful and delicious, Vitya,” Yuuri beamed when his eyes fell on the treats. Victor had since set the tray on the bed, and gotten comfortable himself. At that moment, Yuuri wasn’t sure which looked more delectable: the cocoa or his husband.

Victor noticed Yuuri’s obvious gulp when their eyes met and grinned, suggestively adjusting his robe to show more skin. “Yuuuuriiii~,” he purred and patted the bed between his legs, “come sit with me.”

“Y-yes, uhm, I mean, sure,” Yuuri smiled, flustered. That Victor could continue to invoke such feelings in Yuuri was a thrilling sensation. Carefully, Yuuri crawled onto the bed and settled into the space between Victor’s legs, his arms wrapping immediately around Yuuri and drawing him flush against Victor’s torso in one fluid movement. “Oh!”

The breath from his chuckle tickled Yuuri’s ear, sending a wave of goosebumps over his flesh that tickled Victor in his own right. “Heh, here,” he said, reaching for and handing Yuuri a cup, then taking up his own.

“Ah, arigatou,” Yuuri murmured, holding the warm cup in his hands and settling against Victor’s strong chest. The thrumming of Victor’s heartbeat eased Yuuri further and he snuggled closer and turned his head to look at the beauty that was his husband. _How’d I get so lucky?_

“So, what did you think about the Rockettes?” Victor asked, licking his peppermint stick clean of whipped cream.

“Uhm…” Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to answer, watching Victor enjoy his cocoa.

“I thought they were fun, but I think I enjoyed Hedwig more,” Victor spoke, innocently repeating the action. Then, when he took a sip, a big dollop of cream ended up on his nose and upper lip. “But I’m really happy we got some night snaps of us in front of the tree.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle, looking up at Victor with whipped cream on his nose and lip. “You’re a mess,” he laughed, wiping the cream from Victor’s nose and licking it off his finger.

“Then, clean me up, Yuuri~,” Victor challenged and tried to kiss Yuuri in a silly way.

“Waaaah! You made this cocoa, I’d like to enjoy it, please!” Yuuri laughed, holding his cocoa safely away from them.

“Mm, the cocoa will keep,” Victor grinned, taking Yuuri’s mug away from him, simultaneously cleaning off his upper lip.

“Wahh, you just gave that to me!” Yuuri whined, grasping for his mug.

“I have plans for this cream, though…” 

***

It was a good thing Yuuri had an alarm set for the next morning. Due to shenanigans with whipped cream the night before, the couple was up late and would have slept through breakfast the next morning.

Bolting upright at the sound of his alarm, still tangled up in Victor, Yuuri felt sticky and sore, but also warm and somehow still full and satisfied. He could only revel in the sensation for so long, however, because they had a rather important reservation to keep.

“Nnn, Vitya, wake up,” Yuuri pressed, shaking Victor gently. “We have to get ready.” Untangling their legs, Yuuri nuzzled into Victor’s neck when Victor refused to open his eyes and kissed his neck repeatedly, making loud smooching noises until Victor started to laugh. “We _really_ can’t be late! Get up!”

“Alright, alright!” Victor groaned, giggling and pulled Yuuri down into a deep good morning kiss. “I’m awake! What is it that we can’t be late for?” he asked, breaking the kiss and releasing Yuuri.

Grabbing the envelope marked _Victor’s Birthday_ , Yuuri tossed it onto the bed between Victor’s sheet covered legs as he made his way to the bathroom. “Breakfast!”

Victor opened the envelope, his eyes still bleary with sleep. “…at Tiffany’s?!” Amazing how awake Victor suddenly felt. “Yuuri!” he cried, scrambling out of the bed. “ _Yuuriiii_!!”

For a couple of reasons Victor was beaming brighter than a searchlight as they walked to the Blue Box Cafe. Obviously, having Breakfast at Tiffany’s was something that was on many a bucket-list. It was definitely on Victor’s, and according to Yuuri they will probably owe Lilia all of the favors forever or their first-born son, whichever came first. 

Due to her extensive and prestigious career in ballet, Lilia had contacts and friends all over the world. For Victor’s birthday, she was only too happy to call in a favor for the breakfast of a lifetime. That was reason number one for Victor’s heart-shaped grin on his face as the couple walked.

The other was that Yuuri chose to wear the new suit Victor bought him days prior. And, with their fingers laced together, Victor snuggled extra close to his husband. “It’s covered by the trenchcoat now, but that just makes it even more like lingerie, don’t you think, solnyshko?” he asked in Yuuri’s ear.

“Vitya…” Yuuri mumbled, blushing with a grin. He had to admit, the suit felt quite lovely on him, and _looked_ even better. Silently, Yuuri decided Victor was in charge of all future suit purchases. “Come on, we’re almost there,” he smiled, tugging Victor’s hand.

Arriving at their destination, it looked closed. “Yuuuriiii~,” Victor whined, “it’s closed? Don’t we have a reservation?”

Yuuri slipped his phone out of a pocket and sent a quick message, to whom Victor did not know. “We do, don’t worry,” he replied, grinning up at his husband. The pout on Victor’s lips was well worth the momentary disappointment. 

Just then, the door opened and the couple was ushered inside. Neither was sure what to expect, but they definitely didn’t expect an empty Tiffany’s & Co. And, prior to being whisked away they were able to peruse the crystal-clear cases housing all of the different and stunning Tiffany pieces. And, while Yuuri was distracted, Victor picked out a pair of sterling silver infinity cufflinks that caught his eye, thinking they would look exquisite on Yuuri.

“Can you have that wrapped and give it to me later?” Victor asked in a whisper, checking to make sure Yuuri was still utterly distracted.

“Of course, sir,” the attendant replied just as surreptitiously. Quickly, they hid Victor’s purchase, seeing Yuuri wandering their way.

“Did you see something you wanted, Vitenka?” Yuuri asked, wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist from behind. “Today is your day, whatever you want.”

Victor’s heart leapt in his chest. While they weren’t exactly a poor couple, just about anything in the store - the cufflinks included - could set Yuuri back a pretty penny. Finances were still a thing they had disagreements on. Yuuri _might_ even be a teensy bit annoyed with the extravanent cufflinks, but sometimes, Victor just couldn’t help himself. And besides, Victor didn’t see anything he’d like for himself, but plenty of things he’d happily drape Yuuri in.

“Mm, nope, nothing for me,” he smiled, brightly, turning to wrap his arms around Yuuri. “Shall we go have breakfast?”

“Mm!” Yuuri replied just as brightly.

A white-gloved attendant escorted them to and throughout the elevator ride, then through the home-accessories floor to where the Blue Box was nestled. When they entered, they were greeted pleasantly by staff and seated at a table centered in the room overlooking Central Park. 

Once seated, they both took a moment to gaze around at their surroundings: the classic Tiffany blue decked the walls and seating. The setting was of the finest bone china and sat before each waiting for use. “Hmm,” Victor muttered, taking an inventory of his surroundings. “It’s almost like being inside a blue box, isn’t it, Yuuri?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle. “Victor!”

“Well? I feel like I’m in a weird kind of… dollhouse?” he said, touching his bottom lip thoughtfully. Then, he broke into a giggle. “But, it’s pretty cute anyway.”

Toward the end of their meal, Victor excused himself to use the restroom. Rather than use the restroom, however, he found the attendant from earlier and picked up his gift for Yuuri, hiding it away in his coat pocket. “Thanks a lot for this,” he offered the attendant a smile.

“Absolutely,” the attendant replied, “And, happy birthday to you, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

Victor blushed and gasped a little. “Ah, thank you.” It was always delightful hearing his last name that way. _Who would have thought?_ When he returned, Yuuri was gazing out at the park. “It’s really beautiful covered in snow,” he offered as he sat.

“Hm?” Yuuri asked, pulled from his thoughts, turning his gaze to Victor. “Oh, yes, it is. It was making me miss St. Petersburg a bit,” he sighed, gazing longingly out the window again.

There goes Victor’s heart again. “Oh?”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed and he looked coyly at Victor. “Mm. I miss being surrounded by _our_ things, you know?”

“I do,” Victor agreed and offered Yuuri his hand. “Shall we head back?”

“Sure.” Victor helped Yuuri with his trenchcoat, smoothing it out for him. “Ah, thank you, Vitenka.”

***

When they arrived back, both men were taken aback. While they were at breakfast someone - ostensibly at Lilia’s behest - had entered the home and decorated it for the holiday as well as Victor’s birthday. A seven foot balsam fir decorated to the nines stood near but not too close to the fireplace in the main sitting area. Beneath a handful of lavishly wrapped gifts sat, twinkling up at Victor and Yuuri.

Victor, thinking it was yet another surprise from his husband, beamed and pulled Yuuri into a sensual hug. “You just keep surprising me, solnyshko!”

Part of Yuuri wanted to take credit for what appeared in the brownstone, especially being ensconced in Victor, but his conscience wouldn’t allow it. “This wasn’t me, Vitenka,” he whispered, desperately close to falling into a trance in Victor’s arms. The way he smelled was just so… 

“No? Then who?” Victor queried, looking around. Before moving further into the brownstone, Victor helped Yuuri out of his trenchcoat, then removed his own. Hanging them neatly on the coat rack, Victor grasped Yuuri’s hand out of habit, and made their way even deeper inside.

In the kitchen, they found a delicious cake for Victor with _Happy birthday, Vitya_ written in Russian script centered on the island. Accompanying the delectable looking baked good, was a champagne bucket full of ice with a chilled bottle tucked in safely among the frozen cubes, two champagne flutes, another tray of assorted edible goodies, two mugs and the fixings for cocoa. Leaning against the flutes was an envelope.

“Hmm, seems to be some sort of envelope theme, no?” Victor winked at Yuuri, reaching for the parchment.

Helping himself to a cookie, Yuuri shrugged. “What do you get the guy who already has everything?”

“Mm, I might have an idea or two,” Victor smirked, opening the envelope and reading the card inside. “Aww, it’s Lilia. That woman is amazing, you know?”

Snuggling under Victor’s arm to glance at the card, Yuuri smiled. “She really loves you.”

Sniffing and quickly wiping away a surreptitious tear, Victor choked out, “Yeah.” Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes briefly, Victor regained his composure. Clearing his throat and kissing Yuuri’s crown, he returned to his bright, charming self. “I think we should go open some presents!”

This time the cocoa didn’t grow cold. Another fire roared in the fireplace, set for them by their mystery guest, the only thing needed from them, a simple spark of a match. Normally, Yuuri would have changed into something a bit less formal, but he knew how much Victor loved seeing him in the suit. And, actually, it was quite comfortable. He’d all but forgotten he had it on.

With their cocoa at the ready - Victor couldn’t promise Yuuri shenanigans wouldn’t take place - the pair made themselves comfortable on the floor between the tree and fireplace, and opened the presents gifted to them from Lilia, Yakov and the others. Nothing too extravagant, but heartfelt all the same. When those presents were exhausted, Victor retrieved from his pocket the gift he bought while at Tiffany’s.

“Vitya, what…?” Yuuri blinked, surprised as his hands moved on their own to accept the gift. “You didn’t need to-”

Stroking Yuuri’s cheek gently with a thumb, Victor smiled, softly, “I know. I never do, but I always want to. It’s merely a trifle.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but lean into his lover’s touch. “You spoil me too much, Vitya.”

“I’d argue not nearly enough,” Victor smirked, brushing Yuuri’s lips with his own. “Come now, open it.” 

“Tch, okay,” Yuuri complied and unwrapped the small box, revealing the iconic Tiffany blue box. “Vi-Vitya!” he gasped, his hands started to tremble when he opened it. “Oh,” he murmured and his bottom lip began to quiver. “Infinity.”

“That’s how long I intend to belong to you, Yuuri,” Victor promised, catching Yuuri’s mouth in a sweet kiss. As he did so, Victor took the box from Yuuri. Sucking on Yuuri’s bottom lip before pulling away, Victor nuzzled Yuuri’s nose. “Now, let me put these on you.”

***

Yuuri was so grateful for the cufflinks that his ‘thank you, I love them’ kiss turned into a makeout session, which led to a striptease that left Yuuri in just his shirt (unbuttoned to the neck) and necktie, and socks and garters. The plush rug in front of the fireplace and its roaring fire became the site of an intense love making session, one in which Yuuri was only too delighted to allow Victor to maneuver his body in any way he pleased. If Victor wanted to eat Yuuri from behind, then Yuuri happily rolled onto his belly and lifted his hips. If Victor wanted to slowly jerk Yuuri off, then Yuuri opened up to him and allowed the waves of pleasure to wash over him. 

Anything Victor wanted, until finally Victor was through dismantling Yuuri, he stripped down to nothing, turned Yuuri so he was facing away, and pulled Yuuri down onto his lap, filling his husband slowly. Holding Yuuri securely in place by each elbow, there was something delightfully possessive in Victor’s grip that sent a thrill through Yuuri when he was held that way.

It was when Victor neared his pinnacle, that he pulled Yuuri off of him, flipped the smaller man around, and seated himself deep inside him once more, wrapped his strong arms around Yuuri, and burying his face in Yuuri’s neck he bit down hard as he came.

In the afterglow, the pair curled up on the rug and Victor covered them in a blanket, allowing a flushed and sated Yuuri to fall asleep on his chest, dozing off himself for a time. When he woke, Yuuri was still snoring softly. Falling in love all over again, Victor kissed his prince’s crown, then reached carefully for his phone that was _just_ out of reach.

The first thing he did was take a picture of the two of them in front of the fire, Yuuri’s sleepy face drooling as the focus, then after posting the post-coital image to his Instagram account, his next port of call was to text Yura.

> **_Yuuri’s Vitenka:_ ** _Good evening, Yura. Might I ask a favor of you?_
> 
> **_Potya’s Dad:_ ** _let me guess, you’re staying in NYC until New Years and you want me to watch Makkachin_
> 
> **_Yuuri’s Vitenka:_ ** _what a speedy reply! Am I that predictable?_
> 
> **_Potya’s Dad:_ ** _like an atomic clock, we all knew better. Yakov would be spitting fire if Lilia didn’t love Katsudon so much_
> 
> **_Yuuri’s Vitenka:_ ** _ha! Sounds about right, so you and Georgi can take care of our students, as well?_
> 
> **_Potya’s Dad:_ ** _yeah yeah. We got this, say hi to Katsudon for me_
> 
> **_Yuuri’s Vitenka:_ ** _I will, thanks, Yura._

Tossing the phone aside, Victor began to card his fingers through Yuuri’s locks. “Mm, I want to kiss you in Times Square on New Year’s, Yuuri~,” he whispered to him, his lips pressed against Yuuri’s crown.

Just then, Yuuri stirred, rubbing his face on Victor’s chest, groaning a groan of pleasure. “Waaah!” he moaned, startled and jolted up, rubbing his face. “I drooled all over you!”

A healthy laugh escaped Victor. “You did more than that all over me, Yuuri~. Drool is the least of it.”

Turning beet red, Yuuri huffed and straightened in seiza. “That! Vitya don’t tease me!”

“Mm, but I love to tease you,” Victor grinned pulling Yuuri down to him. “I love it when you drool on me, too. Means you’re happy and feel safe.”

Scrunching his nose and going willingly into Victor's embrace, Yuuri giggled. “I am happy and you make me feel incredibly safe, Vitenka.”

“Mm,” Victor replied and kissed Yuuri, softly. “My only goal. So, guess who gets to stay in New York until after the New Year?”

Yuuri blinked rapidly and his mouth parted. “Huh?”

Smirking and drawing Yuuri close again, Victor told him, “Yakov insisted.”

Yuuri snorted because he knew better. “Baka.”

***

With time added to their trip Victor and Yuuri were able to see more of the city and do more of the things before they had to return home. Window shopping on Fifth Avenue quickly turned into actual shopping, Victor insisting on buying something for everybody back home for giving them the extra time off.

“Do we have the room to bring all of this stuff back?” Yuuri asked, bogged down by bags and boxes.

Victor chuckled, carrying his own share of bags, “Why do you think I brought an extra trunk? That second one is basically empty, my love. Either way I knew I’d be shopping. Be it out of spite or for fun.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, thoughtfully, realizing he hadn’t in fact ever looked in either trunk. Victor liked to pack for them, so Yuuri let him. “I’m still learning new things about you, Vitya.”

On another day they caught The Nutcracker. The day after that they spent a big chunk of their morning and afternoon at the Met. Another day spent in the Union Square Holiday Market and then after a long wait in line, they were able to enjoy a frozen hot chocolate at Serendipity 3.

And THEN, because Victor couldn’t help himself, he managed to pull a few strings of his own to procure them a room at the Marriott Marquis so they could enjoy the festivities and be in the middle of everything without being surrounded by _everyone_. And, it made no sense not to pack up the brownstone and finish out their stay there.

The view from their window took in all of the action. In truth, Victor knew Yuuri would prefer to not be among the crowd below, anyway. Small groups containing the people who meant the most to him, that’s where Yuuri shined. 

Victor _also_ knew himself well enough to know that at midnight when he kissed his husband to ring in the New Year, he’d barely be able to contain himself, so staying in for New Year’s Eve evening and sight-seeing in Times Square during the day was just a better plan all around.

And, when the ball dropped at midnight the same time it dropped every year, Victor was too busy pinning Yuuri in place, fingers laced and hands above Yuuri’s head, making him whimper and desperately plead his name to worry about a kiss.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my new family at Discord. Thanks for encouraging me to finish this and welcoming me into your group!


End file.
